Battle For Another Dream Island
By Garrmactad2.0 Battle For Another Dream Island Episode 1 - We Start Anew TV: Welcome to BFADI, 24 Characters will Fight to win Another Dream Island. So lets Introduce the Contestants! Yellow Face: Why HELLO! TV: Just go over there. Yellow Face: OK! Tennis Ball: Well this should be Interesting. Coiny: Well atleast Firey Isn't Here.. TV: Go over with Yellow Face. Yellow Face: HELLO COINY! Coiny: Hi. Remote: Well I'm just going over here Firey: Wow a New show! Coiny: Oh great Your here. Firey: Hey! TV Lets move on. Saw: Well its good to be here! Taco: Your to optimistic. Spongy: Hello! David: Aw Seriously? Taco: Yes David. Woody: Eh? TV: Just go over there. Pen: Well lets start the show! Bloky: Well, I'm the Last Male to arrive. TV: and Lets Continue Golf Ball: We all have a 0.041% Chance of Winning! Flower: As If it Matters! I DESERVE TO WIN! Needle: Whatever. TV: Just Go over There. Pin: I have Limbs! Bracelety: Thats important why? Pin: I have none in BFDIA? Bracelety: Whatever Pencil: Come on Match! Match: Well Sorry I'm taking my like, time. Lollipop: HURRY UP MATCH! Pie: We want to Leave the Boat! Match: Be Like Patient! Lollipop: Oh thats it! *Runs and Crashes into Match* Pie: There we go. Pillow: ZzzzZzzz Ruby: We Finally Arrived! TV: Wait were Missing 1 Person. David: Aw Seriously? Leafy: Um I'm Here? All: GASP! TV: There she is. Golf Ball: You Stole Dream Island! Lollipop: She Technically Bought it. TV: Enough of that, the First Challenge is The Balance Beam, Lets Start. *Balance Beam* Flower: I Need My- Block: Nope, Not Happening *Jumps* Flower: huh? *Blocky Crashes into the Water and Both of them Falls off* Taco: Well thats been dealt with, Hey David! David: Yeah? Taco: Fall off *Pushes David Off* David: Aw Seriously? Yellow Face: BUY OUR NEW CONTESTANT KNOCK OFF-ER FOR 19.99! Coiny: Sold, HEY FIREY! Firey: Yes? Coiny: Haha! *Pushes the Button* *Firey is Pushed off* Coiny: HA! Huh? *It blows up and He Falls off* Pencil: So How are you Match? Match: Well I'm Like Fine But, Look its Needy Needle: DONT CALL ME NEEDY *Slaps Match off* Pencil: That Wasn't Nice! Needle: She called me Needy! Pencil: So what? *Needle Slaps Pencil Off* Golf Ball: Hey TB! Tennis Ball: Yes Golf Ball? Golf Ball: Lets Push Leafy off! Tennis Ball: sure Golf Ball, Sure. Woody: Eh? Spongy: Uh Oh! *Falls Off* Remote: HEY WOODY! Woody: Eh? Remote: Die! Woody: AH! *Falls off* Remote: HAHA! *Pushes Pen Off* Golf Ball: Hey Leafy Prepare to fall off! Leafy: What? *Does the Dodge Lots of things Thing* Tennis Ball: Its not going to Work Golf Ball. Pin: Hey Guys! Remote: HAHA! What? *He is Manulfunctioning* Leafy: Oh No! *Remote Explodes Knocking them all off* *Pillow Falls Off* FINAL 8 Pie: Hey Ruby! Ruby: Yeah? Pie: Look out. Ruby: Huh? *Lollipop Knocks all 3 of them Off* Needle: Hey I can win! Bracelety: Whatever. Saw: So Taco... Taco: Just fall off. Saw: OKAY *Falls off* Yellow Face: THAT LOOKS FUN! *Falls off* Needle: I'm Just going to push you off. *Needle Pushes Bracelety off* TV: Well You 2 Will Chose the Teams, Next Episode! Needle and Taco: Really? Episode 2 Will Be Released When Its Done